


Deseo

by OldBearS (OldBearSoul)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBearSoul/pseuds/OldBearS
Summary: Solo tenía un deseo, y era lo que mas quería...Snarry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Deseo

Severus suspiró profundamente y miró a Harry con una débil sonrisa; agarró la mano del gryffindor y se la llevó lentamente a los labios con galantería. Harry se sonrojó y lo miró con sus verdes y hermosos ojos y su rostro reflejando todo el amor que sentía en ese momento. Severus besó el dorso y la palma de la mano de Harry provocándole cosquillas, y se detuvo por un momento mirando el anillo de oro en el dedo de su ahora esposo.

Harry apartó la mano y envolvió un brazo alrededor del otro, oliendo el aroma de eucalipto del Maestro de Pociones. Snape tembló de emoción al sentir la cercanía de Harry. De su Harry. Y sonrió cuando el menor hizo lo mismo.

Se amaban el uno al otro.

La brisa de abril les acarició el rostro y removió los cabellos. Estaban en un hermoso jardín, rodeados de muchas flores de todos los colores; mayormente flores amarillas, porque un día Harry le dijo a Severus que quería flores amarillas el día de su boda. Y los deseos de Harry eran órdenes para Severus.

Severus volvió a mirar al más joven, quería guardar cada detalle de aquel día en su memoria, quería no tener que soltar al gryffindor nunca más. El mayor nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a sentir tanto por alguien, y mucho menos por un gryffindor revoltoso, pero lo sentía. Era imposible no admitirlo, no demostrárselo, no sentirlo.

Harry se ganó a pulso un lugar en su corazón.

A veces recordaba cómo comenzó su relación y se sorprendía de todo lo que habían pasado para poder estar unidos. Comenzaron en medio del último año de Harry, y después de cinco años y una guerra, finalmente pudieron estar juntos.

Solo un pequeño grupo de personas sabían de su relación, incluyendo a los amigos de Harry y a Lupin, quien les dio su bendición. Dos años después de que Harry se graduó de Hogwarts se mudaron a un pequeño apartamento. Un año después, Voldemort atacó el mundo mágico con un ejercito de mortifagos, pero el lado de la luz pudo vencer al final.

Severus sintió como el gryffindor cambió de posición y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras murmuraba algo tan bajo que no pudo escucharlo. Aquel murmullo era como el canto del viento: suave a sus oídos y refrescante a su alma.

—Potter, no puedo escucharte—, dijo con un rostro serio pero un tono de voz dulce. —Habla correctamente.

Harry había expresado que quería conservar su apellido y, que cuando tuvieran hijos, se apellidaran Snape-Potter. Severus estuvo de acuerdo ante esa petición, pues no había deseo de Harry que el no quisiese cumplir, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que se vería Harry en cinta, y en lo mucho que deseaba tener un hijo con él. Un hijo con el amor de su vida.

Harry rió muy fuerte antes de levantarse de puntillas y acercarse al oído de Severus, provocandole cosquillas. A Severus no le importó la risa fuerte, porque nada podría destruir aquel momento.

—Escúchame con mucha atención— dijo Harry con una sonrisa coqueta —Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Era el día de su boda. Y Severus pensó que también era el mejor día de su vida.

—También es el mejor día de mi vida, Potter. Es el mejor momento.

Severus besó la parte superior de su cabeza y Harry lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te amo Severus, para siempre.

—Yo también te amo Harry.

Snape estaba feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo había estado antes. Tener a Harry en sus brazos, oliendo su aroma, viendo sus hermosos ojos y su gran sonrisa y escuchando su risa era estar en la gloria.

Pero su gloria no duró para siempre.

—Severus.

El Maestro de Pociones escuchó su nombre de otra persona que no era Harry. Parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de la niebla de su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un hermoso jardín rodeado de flores amarillas; ni con Harry.

Estaba en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, solo, frente al espejo de Oesed.

Y Harry no estaba allí.

Porque Harry estaba muerto.

Unos pasos a su lado estaba McGonagall, mirándolo de forma preocupada.

—Te estaba buscando— dijo en un tono calmo.

Snape respiró profundamente, enojado por regresar de su hermoso sueño. Enojado por recordar todo.

Harry, su Harry no sobrevivió a la batalla final, murió al mismo tiempo que Lord Voldemort, murió sacrificándose por el mundo mágico, murió dejándole solo, murió llevándose con él sus sueños de formar una familia, sus esperanzas de tener un hijo de ambos y sus ansias de amarlo. Lo único que le dejó fue el apartamento que habían compartido por un corto tiempo y en el que aún se sentía la presencia del gryffindor; eso y sus recuerdos intangibles.

Su Harry murió 5 años atrás llevándoselo todo.

Regresó su atención a la directora, quien lo veía sin moverse de su lugar.

—Me encontraste. — dijo controlando su rabia —¿Qué quieres?

—Es la hora.

Severus asintió y pensó que el tiempo volaba. Había estado viendo su reflejo con Harry durante al menos cinco horas. Pero era momento de cumplir con sus obligaciones de subdirector y acompañar a McGonagall en la ceremonia de conmemoración de la batalla final, donde recordaban a los caídos, donde él recordaba a su Harry. Después de todo aquel día era 10 de abril, el día en que el amor de su vida murió, justo un día antes de su boda.

Harry nunca pudo ver el hermoso jardín que Severus había preparado, repleto de flores amarillas esperando por ellos para ser felices. Pero esas flores se habían marchitado mucho tiempo atrás, demasiado tiempo atrás. Y ahora él solo podía conformarse con ver las flores y a Potter a través del espejo de Oesed.

Porque Severus había intentado cumplir todos los deseos de Harry; pero el único deseo que tenía Severus, el que más anhelaba, no podía ser cumplido.

—Estaré allí en un minuto.

La directora lo miró preocupada por un segundo, luego se dio la vuelta dejándolo solo.

Severus nunca le contó a Minerva de su relación con Harry, pero estaba casi seguro de que ella sabía, era demasiado lista después de todo. Por lo menos ella no le decía nada acerca de su obsesión con el espejo de Oesed, y nunca intentó alejarlo de él, pues sabía que era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo.

Antes de irse volvió su vista al espejo, viendo por millonésima vez el deseo que más anhelaba, viendo como él y Harry estaban juntos y felices. Había pasado tantas noches enteras viendo aquel reflejo que ya le era sencillo confundir su realidad con la mentira.

El Harry del espejo volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su reflejo y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Severus— murmuró Harry a través del espejo, o eso era lo que la mente de Severus pensaba que decía —Te amo tanto.

—Yo te amo Harry y te amaré siempre— murmuró Severus a la nada. —Siempre.


End file.
